Archive:2010/06/21 - 2010/06/27
Monday Today a CDC meeting was held, which was taking the Ichiri Flagship into account. The meeting began as usual, though no one really had anything to say. Bly pointed out that Wolf apparently had a plan, though it was actually his wife's, which Wolf stated. Meanwhile in orbit, the Courageous, which wasn't seen around lately, since Faretel was sent to Drakonia, exited hyperspace over BlyDonia, and landed on the planet. Onboard was Viv, and Aer-May, who were going to explain what they had planned. They soon arrived at the capita building via a BlyDonian jeep, where they passed news reporters. Once into the meeting room, Aer-May stood at the end of the table, and began discussing the plan, along with Viv. "The ship is kind of connected to all the planets, using this series of links. All it needs is one to feed off of, and it keeps getting stronger. What we figured out, was a way to tap into this link system with our cloak generator, and make Yulair the place where the energy goes to/comes from, and since it's like this giant ball of positive energy, things will be back to normal soon. However, we also figured out a way to kick the ship out, so the link it has on the planets will be broken, and it'll have no source of power. Once everything's back to the way it should be, we de-cloak, and the massive amounts of positive energy will bare down on the ship, and destroy that bubble that was protecting it, leaving it vunerable for attack." It was a basic rendition of a very complex, and fairly dangerous plan. "However, we need everyone to cloak, or this won't work. Therefore, if you don't agree to cloak... Yulair will have to take this into a military matter, and hopefully the CDC will support me on this." The CDC was very unsure at first. A vote was held, which ended up favoring Yulair's proposistion, meaning anyone outside the CDC not willing to cooperate will be forced to, both by Yulair, and the CDC. The meeting was soon adjourned. Oh. And, Aer-May filed for a divorce after having kicked Wolf out of his own house. Harsh. Tuesday Today, another CDC meeting was held. The usual representatives came to it, and prepared for the meeting. It soon came into order. However, before much of anything could have been done, the Gammetan representative, Heroi Krane, deployed a weapon launcher from his shoulder, which shot several poison darts, one hitting a BlyDonian colonel, another a Yulairian officer. He then used a galactic-range beaming system and ended up on the surface of Yulair. The station in orbit gave him an easy time, and scanned for him, while a shuttle and 2 fighters did aerial flybys of where he was beamed to. He was soon captured by Yulairian forces, and put into a containment room. The station commed the Devlabordich, which had him beamed onto the ship. The Devlabordich then left for Teredona I. It's apparent that the Kreplicator in this situation wasn't actually Heroi Krane. During this Time, Rep. Jackle of the Crusader Republic became BlyDonia's first CSI. ---- Meanwhile, on a desolate planet far away from the Appearance Core, Bly and his squad kicked down the door, revealing Trillius strapped to a table, and his father preparing to kill him. Piett, Ackbar, and Bly's son, Boino were in a jail cell in the room as well. Bly ordered Trillius' father, who he thought was dead, to surrender, however, he summoned two dozen more figures, and an epic battle started when Vat burst a hole in the wall with a few more squads. Sooner rather than later, Trillius' father retreated to the small aircraft that was on the dirt runway. Bly, Trillius, and Bly's son followed him, and an epic battle started, in while Boino nearly crashed the plane. In the end, the three parachuted out of the plane, and Trillius' father was killed again when his plane hit a rock. The entire episode showed why Trillius, Bly's son, Ackbar, and Piett were missing. Wednesday Star Admiral Ming and Fleet Admiral (temporary) Claire Faretel led an Imperial Celestial Navy raid on Ugando. Empress Hitiri Nakamura killed every hostile within minutes during a training exercise, and looked hot doing it. Something happened with Wolf on Yulair, but I CBA to remember. I was in 'Nam anyway. The final planet under Ichiri controll, New-Rannaan, was taken back by Crusader forces today. Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday Today, a tactical assault was launched on a planet to force them to sign the Cloak treaty. Aer-May led the attack, which went very smooth, as weapons on the planet were disabled. The room title is now "the appearance universe"> {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Whahah!) * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) comms Naga ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Wolf. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hello, Naga. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I was going over a few records, and actually just realized... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Our previous treaties seem to have been cancelled, since the Capita incident. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ok. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Meaning, there's no real boundries seperating us from war... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): How is that a problem? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Which kind of leaves me uncomfortable... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Well... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): You, or I, would have every right to attack one another, and... I was just thinking, it'd be nice to have another treaty signed... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): The Empire of Drakonia is in another universe. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): True. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): But, still. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): What part of this treaty benifits us? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Umm.. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): benefits* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I'm not sure. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'm going to demonstrate mah...) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (ULTAMAT POWOR!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*Alladin and that chick fly over Baghdad on a rug*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ("wez gunna disable ur wepons den peacefuly stroll 2 ur capital and make u sign peace treaty" power) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*A terrorist tries to shoot them down*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Kay?!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Lol!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (z) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lolz) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): ( http://video.adultswim.com/family-guy/i-take-thee-quagmire.html ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga. You know the Intrepid has a boarding ramp underneath the nose, where it's slanted, right?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Yes) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Alright.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Unless said treaty can benefit the Empire, we have nothing further to discuss. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Ermm... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Okay. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Meanwhile...* * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) moves his finger closer to the end comm button {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Bye? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Naga: *fires his lazor* * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) ends the comm {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Courageous is landed near the end of a long, very wide brick road in the middle of a city. The road leads to the capitol building. It's kind of gray out, and slightly stormy. Like it might rain soon.* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the Empress walks in* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The boarding ramp is down* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Empress: I still say we invade them {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): * http://www.rangerovers.net/outfitting/racks/mkiiicamp.JPG and http://www.fallingpixel.com/products/12651/mains/000-3d-model-lr4%201.jpg 's roll off the boarding ramp, and drive down the road. There's various Stormtroopers that follow on foot, all heading towards the capital. A few stay nearby, however.* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): * http://www.youtube.com/user/Wesker109#p/c/89A96F39FD97D49C/11/pGhoRAhDh5k 0:50, I suppose, if you'd want...* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May walks down the ramp* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *There's 2 Stormtroopers with some sort of data reader nearby* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: No weapon signals... Looks like this'll be a nice clean run. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She motions the LT to come over* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Lt: Ma'am? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Any contact from the capitol? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga. If you want, you could act as the diplomats in a minute.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ok!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Lt: Negative. Looks like they don't want to talk. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She oddly smirks, and puts on the glasses she had from that one CDC meeting. http://images.free-extras.com/pics/g/gucci_sunglasses-650.jpg * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Lt: Ma'am? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Meanwhile, on Altaiseir 9...* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: If they want us to storm them... We'll just have to do that. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Marines are undergoing training* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She walks off the ramp, and towards the capitol* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Sgt: All right you maggots, its time for knife training! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Whichever one of you dies first loses!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Pvt: Sir, why do we learn knife fighting if we can just nuke the enemy from light-years away? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A Stormtrooper runs up to the Lt* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Sgt: Soldier... stick out your hand. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Pvt: Sir? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Because it's more damn fun, soldier.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Sgt: HOLD OUT YOUR HAND PRIVATE! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Sir? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Lt: This don't feel right. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *he does so* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: I know what you mean, sir. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *The sgt tosses a knife through his hand and smirks* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Lt: *Motions to 2 SUVs* Alright! Move 'em up! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Sgt: Can you pull a trgger now, Private!? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (=O) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Pvt: No... sir... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I stole this from Starship Troopers) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The 2 SUVs' tires screech, and they both speed off to the capitol* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Sgt: Get to the field hospital soldier. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Pvt: Sir. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The SUVs and troops soon arrive at the capitol* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *The Sgt. smirks* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Yes?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Do you have any...complaints, about the military's SUVs?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (They have like no armor) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (From what you can see.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Tank rounds can punch throught SUVs) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May walks up the steps to the entrance* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Drakonian Tank: *Shoots at the SUV*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*The SUV is knocked to the side, but keeps going*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Drakonians: ... Not cool.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A Private runs up to her* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pvt: Ma'am, we got all the posis-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: This isn't a military matter, private. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pvt: ... Ma'am? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: You're simply here for intimidation. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Pvt stops and blinks* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (... A 5 ton osmiridium shell at mach 20 WILL punch through an SUV. No questions asked) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (SImple physics) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She walks through the entrance* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *There's enemy guards there* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all shoot at her, but nothing comes from the guns* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (.)(.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Magnetic nullifiers. SImple... ooh! Tits!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (.Y.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): ( . )( . ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She politely smirks at them* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She walks up to one* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A gun cocking is heard* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The guard feels a some sort of metal being pressed against his stomach* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Dear... If you would show me the way to your leader's office. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The guard nervously points to an elevator door* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Empress: Why -don't- we invade Yulair? We have the military power to pull it off easily... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Dear... we have nothing to gain from it. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Empress: Scare other powers? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Better they underestimate us. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She hands him the gun, and then walks off to the elevator* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He smirks, and aims it at her as she's walking away* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Stormtroopers come through the door, along with several officers* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*It's not loaded*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *One points that GG-whatever carbine at him* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Nah-uh. Sorry, bud. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Empress: I could just buypass your authority and order the strike.... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She goes into the elevator, which goes up* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (naga?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Will you wanna act as the leaders?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Sure) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*naga tells the guys to stop the elevator* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*aer-may is now trapped in the elevator*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Empress kisses me* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Empress: You're lucky I love you. Otherwise you'd be dead. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The elevator doors open* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Along with every other high-ranking official in the military. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She walks into the room. There's a desk, and about 5 leaders standing in it. 4 guards surround the room* Category:List of Weeks